Post Justice League review
Okay so when Justice League was fist announced, the entire fandom was knocked out of their socks, even hardcore Marvel fanboys were interested in how the movie would look, the first trailer came out and the hype started to become real. The idea of JL was essentialy to reboot some beloved comic book characters, such as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and The Flash and team them up with less known characters such as Cyborg and Aquaman who make their first appearances on screen in the Snyder films. New trailers were coming out and rumors were spreading and it felt like the entire superhero fandom was gonna come together and enjoy this movie, i say this because of the constant rivalry between Marvel and DC and also rivalry amongst the different movies in the same universe... For example, Tobey Maguire v Andrew Garfield v Tom Holland, The Nolan trilogy v Snyder's Batman and i honestly don't understand how someone could like just one adaptation of the character, for example, Tobey was awesome as Spidey in the trilogy, but when the cast was rebooted, i saw Andrew play the character and fell in love(no homo), then it got rebooted again and i was angry but i gave Tom a chance and he suprised me, the point is that out of those three, Andrew is my favorite but i like and respect the other two and most importantly, i don't hate on them on social media. I strayed a little away from the topic, let's get back to JL, a couple of months until the movie is released and Snyder drops out due to family tragedy and the director of The Avengers, Joss Whedon steps in on behalf of Zack and finishes the movie, wasn't to happy with that and finally the movie comes out. I go see the movie 2 days before it's release and the movie was just beautiful, the interaction between the team, superman's return... It was awesome. Since the first trailer i wanted to see how the team would bear without Superman and i also wanted to see him come back in an epic fashion. He doesn't come back the way i expect him to but i like what they did with the team fighting him and everything, i'm a hardcore Superman fan so you can imagine the hype i felt when he kicked the teams a**. It's always fun to see Batman afraid of someone. Also one of the most badass scenes in the movie is when our boyscout fights Steppenwolf like he's a little baby even when the entire team is struggling to defeat him, plus he does it with a smile, oh and i loved what they did when they showed that Steppenwolf is afraid of the team in the end. Green Lantern is in the movie and i love how they put a GL in the movie instead of THE Green Lantern, now we know where we stand with him and we know he's gonaa appear in future movies because of the ring flying off and looking for a new host. We get to see Deathstroke and Lex and the movie is just a masterpiec, lot of critics hating on it, saying that it's the same as BvS but i dissagree and give the movie a 9.5/10. The 0.5 missing is basically the scenes that were in the SDCC trailer like Superman coming to Alfred, Barry shatering glass and saving Iris that were left out and in my opinion it's Josh's fault, he was the one doing reshoots. The conclusion is that the movie with its fault was what the fans wanted and it turned out to be pretty well recieved by audiences(excluding critics). My advice to critics is lighten up and learn how to enjoy a movie.